1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft-focus zoom lens system having a soft-focusing effect over a range from a shorter focal length toward a medium-longer focal length, the zoom lens system which can be utilized in an interchangeable photographing lens for a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A soft-focus lens system has conventionally been used for taking portraits, and has therefore been employed in a medium-telephoto photographing lens having a relatively narrower angle-of-view. On the other hand, a soft-focus lens system has recently been employed even in a photographing lens having a wider angle-of-view in order to take photographs of distant views such as landscapes and the like. However, a zoom lens system having a soft-focusing effect over a range from a shorter focal length toward a medium-longer focal length has not been provided.